Coming Out
by littlestkitten
Summary: Ganjyu and Hanatarou decide to come out to their friends and family. These are their varied reactions. Ganjyu/Hanatarou
1. Kuukaku

Title Coming Out 1/?

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ganjyu/Hanatarou

Rating: PG

Word count: 493

Summary: Ganjyu and Hanatarou decide to come out to their friends and family. These are their varied reactions.

Notes: This was in response to yoruhana's prompt of "coming out". I drew a bit of a blank and could not think of who they should come out to other than Kuukaku, which was sort of obvious. So, I'm thinking of extending this into a series of drabbles with all the different reactions. That way I can just add on when I think of suitable people. So, anyone have any suggestions of who else they should "come out" to? I'm taking requests and will try to make a drabble for each suggestion.

Ganjyu and Hanatarou had discussed for a long while the subject of whether or not they should be public about their relationship. Ganjyu was not one to hide his feelings and felt as if by doing so they were acting ashamed of being together. Hanatarou, being habitually reserved, did not think it was something everyone needed to know. He figured that if people wanted to know they could ask. He wasn't saying they should hide their relationship, per se, just that there was no need to make an announcement or anything. They finally settled on the compromise of telling their close friends and family. So far, it was going as well as could be expected.

"So, you screwing yet?"

Ganjyu let out a rather embarrassing squawk at the abrupt question from his sister. He and Hanatarou were _not_ 'screwing' (at least not yet), furthermore, they had not even been together that long. And his Hana-chan was so shy they had hardly progressed past kissing, Ganjyu being far too afraid of hurting his friend to even think about pushing. He knew without looking that the smaller man was blushing right now and decided to put an end to this sort of questioning.

"Nee-san! That's not the sort of – Ow!"

"Kuukaku-san, please don't hit him so hard."

"You tell him to respect his sister."

Silence descended on the room as Hanatarou examined the new lump on Ganjyu's head and Kuukaku lit her pipe.

"So, are you screwing?"

"No, Kuukaku-san. Ganjyu-san and I wanted to wait a while to get to know each other better first."

"Sounds like a load of pansy bullshit if you ask me. Most likely the kid just doesn't know how and doesn't want to embarrass himself by telling you that."

"Nee-san! I know how-"

"I said, be quiet! Now, since you asked so nicely, and since Hanatarou deserves better than you, I will explain how these things work. Now, exactly how far have you gotten?"

Ganjyu slowly hunched down as he tried to make himself physically smaller, as if this could help him escape the coming discussion. He was quite surprised when Hanatarou not only answered the question but also did so quite candidly as well. Apparently, the fourth division was required to be knowledgeable and willing to discuss the subject. Hanatarou assured Ganjyu and Kuukaku that he had had a suitable education in these manners and was used to consulting with patients on the topic.

Ganjyu learned quite a few things that day, not least of which was that his little Hana-chan was not as innocent or as shy as he had previously assumed. He also decided that it might be a good idea to borrow some books from the real world on the subject. If Hana-chan already knew all this then Ganjyu needed to do his best to catch up. Although he didn't think he wanted to know what whips had to do with sex.


	2. Fourth Division

Title: Coming Out 2/?

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ganjyu/Hanatarou

Rating: PG

Word Count: 533

Notes: Unohana and the fourth squad's reaction. Next I think I'll write the reaction of Ganjyu's gang. It might be something completely different though, depending on where my inspiration takes me. I'm actually feeling pretty meh about this one. Hopefully the next will be better.

The Fourth Division, at least those they had talked to personally, had taken it well. Unohana-taichou had taken it exceptionally well and Kotetsu-fukutaicho had spent quite a while wishing them well. Iemura-san had also congratulated them before quickly scribbling something down in his journal and moving on.

Most, in fact, were not all that surprised. They had even gone as far as to create a betting pool to see when and how the two of them would get together. Ganjyu still seethed inside a little when he remembered how one of the lower seats had had the audacity to ask the exact date and hour they had gotten together. He didn't care if she had a lot of money riding on his response and was glad to hear that she had not won. Kotetsu-fukutaicho had actually been the winner, although the ninth seat had won for who would confess and how they would do it. Everyone was very eager to hear who had won the bet on when they had first had sex (and who had topped) but their only response had been Hanatarou going red and Ganjyu threatening to break people's faces in.

Hanatarou had actually been relieved that his explanation had been mostly unneeded. After talking with Ganjyu's sister he had been dreading something similar. The betting pool was embarrassing but they had still dropped the matter quickly and had not insisted on hearing intimate details. That being taken care of, he was called away by Unohana-taichou to discuss some division business. Ganjyu insisted on waiting, saying that he would be fine and that he wanted to meet more of Hanatarou's teammates. He soon regretted that decision.

While the majority of the division was congratulatory toward Hanatarou, and acted polite toward Ganjyu while he was with Hanatarou, they became just a little scary when Ganjyu was alone. He had known that the shinigami in the division carried rather potent drugs. He had not been aware that they were so willing to use them, especially when they felt one of their own might be threatened.

The other divisioners were quick to point out exactly why he was not good enough for Hanatarou and didn't mind telling him what they would do if he ever hurt their friend. He reminded them too much of an Eleventh Division thug for one thing and wasn't even a proper shinigami for another. They had "techniques" and were not afraid to use them.

Needless to say, Ganjyu was very relieved when Hanatarou once again entered the room he was waiting in. He was so relieved that he hardly even noticed the tinge of red across his Hana-chan's face. He would not be visiting Seireitei again anytime soon, that was for sure.

* * *

Later, when they were alone and talking over the eventful day, he discovered exactly why Hanatarou had been feeling embarrassed. Or rather, he discovered the object that had caused said embarrassment. He was still confused, however, about why a little square of foil could cause Hanatarou to turn so red. He was even more confused by the explanation of "safe sex". What did an oddly shaped balloon have to do with having sex safely?


	3. Ganjyu's Gang

Title: Coming Out 3/5

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ganjyu/Hanatarou

Rating: PG

Word Count: 488

Notes: I think I'll have the next one be about their manager from the real world and them wrap the mini-series up with the reaction from Rukia and co. Does anyone know if the manager was ever named? Or if his store had a name?

It wasn't that they didn't like the small shinigami. Other than the instinctive distrust that came with him being one, there wasn't anything to not like. They figured it wasn't exactly his fault he'd ended up being one of _them_ and it wasn't like he could change the fact now, even if he ended up realizing the error of his ways. No, it wasn't that they didn't _like_ him. It was just that he wasn't exactly what they'd expected when they'd imagined the sort of person their boss would want to date.

He wasn't a girl for one thing. Being the last male of the Shiba clan they'd always sort of expected their boss to want to settle down. They'd thought he'd want to marry a big-hipped girl who would pop out lots of kids and repopulate his clan. They would have assumed the lack of reproductive ability inherent in the match would have put an end to it before it could even start. At the same time, the boss had never really paid much attention to children so maybe he didn't want them that badly after all. As scary as the thought was, it wasn't like Kuukaku-sama couldn't have children of her own. They would just have to hope they weren't alive to see it.

Another thing they couldn't understand is how the boss could want to be with a _shinigami_. They had killed his brother after all, and he'd always been adamant in his dislike for them. Although, it wasn't like this particular shinigami was very typical of the others. He didn't seem like the sort of person who could kill others, even if they deserved it. So maybe his being one of the enemies wasn't as much of a consideration as they had first thought.

His being so seemingly weak was another strike against him. The small man seemed to be constantly getting roughed up by members of the other divisions. If he couldn't even avoid getting beat up by his own comrades, then how was he supposed to handle Rukongai? It wasn't exactly safe to be the main squeeze of their boss. You could never know when a rival gang might try to use a family member to get back at them. Not that that had ever happened. Kuukaku-sama was a little too formidable for anyone to be stupid enough to cross her. But this new guy was practically asking for it! Then again, he wasn't a shinigami for nothing. Maybe he could take care of himself?

And while they could nit-pick forever about why Hanatarou wasn't the sort of person they would have expected, they figured they had better things to do. Like make sure their congratulations sounded sincere and happy enough. Their boss aside, with both Kuukaku-sama and Bonnie-chan encouraging the match, they couldn't exactly appear to be unhappy about it. Not if they wanted to live for another day.


	4. Dear Managersan

Title: Coming Out 4/5

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ganjyu/Hanatarou

Rating: PG

Word Count: 337

Notes: Based off an idea that insectorhaga gave me about the manager having a bit of a crush on Ganjyu. For those of you who didn't watch the Bount arc, Ganjyu and Hanatarou ended up working at a convenience store in the real world for a while. Also, I named the manager "Shuji" which means "manager" if my translator is to be believed.

Dear Manager-san,

Ganjyu-san and I have great news to tell you! We wanted to tell you in person but we couldn't get time off our new jobs so we decided to write instead. Hopefully our friend got this to you safely (he's a little forgetful sometimes). Anyway, Ganjyu-san and I are "together". As in we're dating. Isn't that wonderful? You always told me to follow my heart and to take chances. Well, I'm really glad I took your advice because I'm very happy now with Ganjyu-san. Thank you so much! We'll try to visit if we can.

Sincerely,

Yamada Hanatarou

Shuji stared at the piece of paper in disbelief. He had given Hanatarou that advice, and he'd meant it too, but he'd never expected it to turn out the way it had. He felt worse than when he'd discovered his cute Ganjyu-chan looking at half-naked women. And now his one true love was in the arms of another! The world wasn't fair.

* * *

Ganjyu, in a fit of nostalgia, had decided to visit the convenience shop where he and Hanatarou had worked. He figured he could surprise his one-time boss and pick up some of the snacks that his Hana-chan liked as well. Hanatarou would be so happy with him for being thoughtful! Ganjyu smiled to himself as he thought of pleasing his friend and (he still blushed a little to think this) lover.

A new employee had started working at the store in their absence so Ganjyu decided to shop before visiting manager-san. While trying to decide between vanilla or chocolate flavor he heard a small squeak behind him. Looking around for a mouse he was surprised to see manager-san standing behind him. He was even more surprised when the man burst into tears and ran off into the back.

He blinked a few times before returning to his important choice. The man had always been a little weird anyway. It was more important not to upset his Hana-chan by picking out the wrong snack.


	5. Rukia and Co

Title: Coming Out 5/5

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ganjyu/Hanatarou

Rating: PG

Word Count: 864

Notes: Last installment of the Coming Out series. Hope you guys like it. BTW, every time Hanatarou introduces himself, his song from the rock musicals plays in my head. Just thought you'd like to know this entirely useless piece of information. And somehow this ended up being up being in Renji's point of view. I don't think I quite did justice to it.

Renji blinked as he looked down at the man in front of him. He looked a little familiar but Renji couldn't quite place him. He glanced at Urahara for help, but the shopowner seemed to be having the same problem. Knowing everyone else was just too polite he decided to break the ice.

"Who're you again?"

"Renji!"

"What? You can't remember his name either, Ichigo. So stop pretending."

The stupid idiot was blushing now and looking a little upset for being caught. Renji tried not to notice when Urahara took a little too much pleasure in "comforting" him. Ichigo, on the other hand, noticed and was quite indignant about it. The small man in front of him didn't seem surprised, either by Renji forgetting his name or by Urahara's "teasing".

"I'm Yamada Hanatarou. I'm the seventh seat of the fourth division. I healed Kurosaki-san when he was rescuing Rukia-san."

"Ah," Renji still didn't quite remember him but it wasn't like they'd spent much time together if all he'd done was heal Ichigo. Hana-, er (how had he already forgotten his name?), Hana-something had come to talk to Rukia, saying there was some sort of news he wanted to relay. Renji hoped she would show up soon. Ichigo and Urahara were being no help and Renji'd never been good at entertaining.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Rukia burst into the room, followed by Orihime. She paused as she noticed what's-his-name before smiling and continuing in. Renji smirked triumphantly; Rukia didn't remember his name either. Hah! He wasn't the only one.

"Hana . . . er, Hana-kun! It's nice to see you again. Did you need something?"

"No," this statement was accompanied by a nervous seeming head scratching. "I just wanted to tell Rukia-san something. She was so nice me before so I thought she might be interested. And you all are Ganjyu-san's friends so we thought you might want to know. I hope I'm not imposing."

Hana-something trailed off at the end as if suddenly realizing that he might actually be imposing. Renji waited to see if Urahara would "re-assure" Hana. However, he simply waved his fan a little. Apparently Renji would remain the only one called a freeloader.

Rukia was quick to assure him that he wasn't a bother and they soon started chatting about recent gossip in Seireitei. After all the new gossip was brought up, and they finally stopped asking how each other had been doing, Hana seemed to gain the courage to finally tell them why he'd come.

"Um, Ganjyu-san wanted to come too but Kuukaku-san wouldn't let him so I came to tell you. You see, Ganjyu-san and I really like each other and we decided to date."

Hana had gotten progressively quieter as he spoke and even started to poke his fingers together like some nervous girl confessing her crush. They all sat for a moment digesting the information before Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Even after having a moment to think he was still predictably idiotic in his wording.

"What? With that oaf?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Renji was surprised to see the nervous shinigami shoot to his feet. Hana seemed to lose steam directly after his outburst and slowly sank back down before finishing what he had to say. "Ganjyu-san's not an oaf. He's very kind and nice and good to me."

"Of course he's not an oaf, Hana-kun. Ichigo here's just an idiot. None of us think that way at all."

Ichigo muttered an apology after noticing how Rukia was glaring at him. Renji smirked a little to himself; trust that idiot to anger almost everyone in the room. No matter how few manners Renji had (and Kuchiki-taichou seemed to take pleasure in reminding him about that) he still knew not to insult someone's lover.

The rest of the evening was spent with the girls cooing over Hana and asking all sorts of silly questions. Rukia seemed suddenly inspired at one point and lunged for her sketchbook. Ichigo glanced at it nervously and Renji winced to think about what she might be drawing. After a few moments of concentrated effort she held it out proudly to Hana.

"Um, this is very nice Rukia-san, but what is it supposed to be?"

"Well, since I read a lot of boylove manga I've picked up a few tricks. I figured you and Ganjyu could use this as a manual. See, that's you and that's him. I didn't want to assume who'd be on top so I drew both versions."

Only Orihime seemed to be able to take this information in stride and actually acted excited after learning what the drawing was. Ichigo appeared to have sunk all the way under the table and even Urahara couldn't hide his shock (or amusement). Hana blinked at the paper for a few moments before slowly turning it sideways. This didn't seem to help, however, and he folded it before tucking it away. He still appeared confused though and looked uncomfortable before opening his mouth to speak.

"That's really nice of you, Rukia-san. And I'm sure Ganjyu-san will, er, appreciate it. But, why are we bunnies?"


End file.
